Wounded Soul
by LullabyForDead
Summary: Takes place after Roman crashed the ambulance. Dean goes looking for him.


No one else may have knew, but Dean was one of the smartest guys in the WWE. He noticed the little things around him, even the things that didn't seem relevant to the others.

Most thought he was stupid, crazy, out of his mind. In situations like this, yes, he definitley was. This was not the smartest thing for him to be doing. He wasn't listening to his head, but his heart. His heart was telling him _'Go to him, go to him now. Go find him.'_

The person who he was looking for, was his best friend, Roman Reigns.

He missed most of the match, due to getting his knee checked out earlier. It had gotten hurt sometime during his match with the Miz. Once he was done getting checked out, he made it back to his locker room just in time to catch the last few minutes of the match.

Braun had won when he moved out of the way of Roman's spear. The Samoan ended up going into the ambulance, and that was it. It was over. Except it really wasn't...

Roman got out of the ambulance, and started attacking Braun. He somehow was able to get him into the ambulance. He then went to the front of the ambulance, took the driver out, and got into it.

He drove it away from the ramp, through the hallways, and out into the parking area. He stopped the vehicle, looking into the rear view mirror. From what Dean saw, it didn't look like Roman was really all there. There was something wrong with him. He could tell that something inside of Roman had snapped. He had no idea what he was going to do next.

Roman backed the ambulance up fast, into the nearest wall behind him. The back of the ambulance slammed up against it, crushing it a bit. Kurt Angle, and many others came out, shocked by what Roman had done. Fuck, even Dean was shocked too, scared even by this behavior. This...it wasn't like Roman to do crazy stuff like this...the only other time he remembered his friend getting like this, was last year, with Triple H. And knowning Roman, he knew that he was angry, not right mentally at the moment.

That didn't stop Dean though. Yes, he was scared, but he knew something had to be done. He needed to find Roman, and help calm him down.

And now, here he is. Stumbling on his hurt knee through the hallways, looking for him. He couldn't have gone far, he had to be somewhere nearby. He was in the darkest parts of the arena, there was no one else around. He called out Roman's name, getting no answer.

"Fuck...where could he be?" He sat down on a chair nearby, needing to rest for a moment. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to think of where Roman could be. He couldn't have left, could he?

He pulled out his cell, dialing his number. It rang a few times, then went to voicemail. He growled, throwing the phone away.

"Roman, where the fuck are you?"

He was startled when he heard a voice from behind him. "I'm right here."

Dean turned around, seeing his friend. He was breathing deeply, panting a bit, and holding onto his left side. He looked very tired, worn out, and wasn't looking at him.

"Roman! I was looking for you." Dean went over to him, placing his hands on his shoulder. "I was so worried about you. Fuck, are you fucking crazy? What was going through your mind?"

"Giving him a taste of his own medicine." Roman growled out.

"You could have almost killed him...don't need you going to prison...shit...lets get you out of here." He was about to put Roman's arm around his shoulder, but he pulled back, stepping away from him.

"No."

Dean gave him a confused look. "What do you mean no?"

 _"Go."_ He gritted out. "Go. Leave Dean. I need to be by myself."

Dean shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving you here. I came to help you."

"I need to calm down, and you being here isn't helping. Go back to the others Dean. I don't want to hurt you."

"No. I'm staying right here. I wasn't there for you before. So, I am going to be now. I'll always have your back." He held out his hand to him.

Roman pushed his hand away, then shoved him down onto the floor. He looked down at Dean, his eyes glazed over.

Dean didn't know what to do. At this moment, he felt small, and vunerable, underneath his friend's gaze. He couldn't make out the expression he had on his face. He didn't know what Roman was about to do.

"You never listen very well, do you?" Roman said, circling him as if he were some sort of prey. He came up behind Dean, pulling him to his chest. He grabbed his face, bringing it close to his. "Why don't you ever listen to me?" He whispered.

Dean's heartbeat was racing, and the heat was rising to his cheeks. He felt Roman's lips brushing up slightly against his. "You..." Roman kissed him. "know...I..." He kissed him again. "I...I'm not good for that..." He turned around, putting his hands in Roman's hair. He could feel the other's roaming on his body.

Roman lifted up his shirt, yanking it over his head. He pulled away from Dean for a moment, so he could take off his vest. Once finished, he came back over to him, straddling his hips.

He leaned down, his mouth latching onto his neck, sucking and biting at it. He twisted one of Dean's nipples in his hand, making him moan loud.

The Samoan was grinding down against him. He rolled his hips, grinding back up. Roman moved back up, kissing him roughly.

"R-Roman...use me...abuse me...take your anger out on me. Hurt me."

Roman grabbed his hair, yanking his head back. He leaned down, whispering into his ear. "Turn around."

Dean nodded his head, complying. He turned around, getting on his hands and knees. Roman's hands went to his belt, undoing it, and taking it out of the loops of his jeans. He grabbed Dean's arms, pulling them behind him, making him hiss in pain.

He held his wrists together, while tying the belt around them. It made Dean wince. The belt was tight on his wrists, and the buckle dug into the skin.

Roman's hands went to jeans, unbuttoning them. Dean groaned underneath him, while he worked on getting them down. "It...it hurts..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No! Don't you dare stop!"

Roman smirked above him. "Good. Even if you wanted me to, I wouldn't." He finally had Dean's jeans around his ankles, along with his boxers. "I need this. _I need you."_

"N-need you too...inside..." Dean moaned, looking back at him. Roman was getting the rest of his clothes off, taking out his cock.

Roman came back over to him, mounting him. He rubbed the tip of his cock over Dean's puckered hole. The other let out a gasp, bucking back, trying to get him to stop teasing. "P-please!"

"Please what?

"Please...fuck me..."

"Okay. Just try not to scream. I need you to be quiet." He grabbed him by his hips, holding him still. "I'm going to take you raw, this will hurt. A lot." He pushed in slowly, the head of his cock, breaching past Dean's entrance. Dean let out a loud scream of pain. He expected it to hurt, but he hoped that at least Roman would soothe him through it. Roman just kept pushing in, making him cry out in agony.

"I told you to be quiet!" Roman's other hand was near his face, grabbing onto his shirt. He tied it over Dean's mouth, muffling the pained sounds he was making.

He was now fully in. He didn't give Dean a chance to adjust. He pulled out, almost entirely, then thrusted back in, hard. Dean let out a gasp, his eyes going wide.

Roman's thrusts were relentless, hitting prostate just right, making Dean get lost in a mix of pain, and excitement. Roman groaned above him, loving the feeling of Dean's tight heat around him, writhing in pleasure underneath him.

"You're always so tight…uh…you take me so well." He said, holding Dean's head down on the floor. He heard him moan in response.

He suddenly pulled out, making his submissive lover whine at the loss of being so full. He flipped him over onto his back, placing both of his legs over his shoulders. He forced his cock back into the still tight hole. He angled his thrusts, hitting Dean's sweet spot every time. Going faster, and harder, and deeper.

Dean could only lay there, and enjoy the rough pleasure he was receiving. There was a deep, red blush on his cheeks. He looked up at Roman, his eyes full of tears.

"Mm...nn."

"You love this? Being abused by my cock?"

"Mmm…"

"You're going to cum. Just like this. Just from me being inside you." He thrusted hard into him.

"Ah…nngh…"

"Just from me hitting that sweet spot inside you. Cum, Dean. Cum for me."

"Ahh…oh…mmph!"

One more hard thrust to his prostate, and he was done for. Dean threw his head back, screaming, letting out a loud moan through the gag.

Roman felt him clenching down on his cock. It was too much. His hips stuttered a few more times, and he finally came deep inside of his lover, filling him up. He bit down on his shoulder, to stifle his moan. Dean let out a shuddered breath, at the feeling of being filled up.

They both laid on the floor, trying to catch their breaths. They were both exhausted from all of tonight's events. Roman removed Dean's shirt from his mouth, which was drenched with his drool. He moved behind him, untying the belt from around his wrists.

He noticed that there were red marks left on them. He lifted each one up to his lips, kissing them.

Dean laid next to him, feeling weak and worn out. "I…I think I might be bleeding too…"

"Shit. I didn't mean to hurt you. Dean, I-"

The other shushed him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine, alright?"

"But, baby…"

"Shh…I'll be okay. The important thing to ask, is will you be?"

"I am now. After all that. We could have been caught."

"Yeah, but we weren't."

"Only because I gagged you." Roman wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "You really are a kinky bastard."

"So are you. You've never been that rough with me. Always treated me like I'm fragile." Dean rested his head against his chest. "We need to do that again."

"I'll think about it."

"Should make you more angry. I love it when you're angry."

"Weren't you scared?"

"A little…but also excited."

They both laughed. Tonight wasn't a good night for either of them, for they had both lost tonight. But just being near each other, holding each other, it made them forget all of their worries, and about what tomorrow would bring.

Roman kissed Dean again, stroking his cheek. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Glad I can help."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Roman. Now stop making me feel like a chick here."

Their moment between them was soon interrupted, when they were joined by another presence.

"Ugh, really? Fucking really?"

They both looked up, seeing Seth standing aboved them.

"Oh. Hi Seth." Dean grinned up at him.

"Didn't mean for you to find us like this." Roman hid face in Dean's shoulder, embarrassed.

"Well, I did. And it is not pretty. Please, put your clothes on. And Roman. Me and you are going to talk about this."

"What did I do?"

"You almost murdered a man on live television, thats what you did!"

Roman groaned, resting his head on Dean's chest. He was going to hear a lecture from Seth, and another one from Kurt tomorrow. And the fans were going to say 'he took it too far'.

Life had a way of making throwing things at him, making it hard, losing himself to all of his frustrations. But the little things, they made it worth it. And tomorrow…well, tomorrow would be a better day.

"Lets get out of here."

"Couldn't agree more, lover." Dean said, grabbing onto his hand.

Roman smiled down at him. Yes. Definitely worth it.


End file.
